cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DDR
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands |- |'Updated' || November 9, 2009 |- |'Capital' || Ost Berlin |- |'Official Languages' || German, English |- |'National Anthem' || Auferstanden aus Ruinen |- |'Government' • Communist | The Soviet Triumvirate of General Secretary RedCommunist |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Alliance Affiliation:' || FEAR |- |'Formation' | December 17, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 102,421.103 |- |'World Ranking' | 280 |- |'Area' • Total | 14,215.087 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 211,703 Civilians 125,000 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Mark der DDR |- | Resources • Connected | & |} The DDR or Deutsche Demokratische Republik (GDR, German Democratic Republic, informally known in English as East Germany) is a Soviet Triumvirate Communist government created on January 25, 2006 by the former citizens of the DDR in Eastern Germany. The DDR existed before but due to internal issues was forced to dissolve on July 29, 2006. It consisted of the German states of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Brandenburg, Saxony-Anhalt, Thuringia, Saxony and the eastern part of Berlin. On December 17, 2006 members of the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands took control of the city of Ost Berlin and announced the recreation of the DDR. Following the principles of communism established by Karl Marx, the State organized quickly into a Soviet Triumvirate once again, being headed by a man using the moniker RedCommunist. The DDR is a former member state of the New Pacific Order and current member of the New Sith Order. The DDR works for a communistic future as well as a more Pacificism line of thought in Planet Bob. Government and Politics The government of the DDR is a communist idea in the form of a Soviet Triumvirate with the General Secretary being RedCommunist while the ruling political party is the Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands. The Party is the representation of the will of the people and rules in favor of what is best for the people of the nation. Government Agenda • Zweitens Vierwocheplan zur Entwicklung der Volkswirtschaft der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik Staatsrat The Staatsrat (Council of State) is the first part of the Soviet Triumvirate of the DDR. It is occupied by the Generalsekretär des Zentralkomitees der Sozialistischen Einheitspartei Deutschlands (General-Secretary of the Central Committee of the Socialist Unity Party of Germany). The General-Secretary always will be the Chairman of the Council of State, which other spots are made up by party leadership of the SED. Ministerrat The Ministerrat (Council of Ministers) is the second part of the Soviet Triumvirate of the DDR. it is occupied by the Chairman of the Council of Ministers, whom is appointed by the Ministers of the DDR. Each member of the Ministerrat runs a Ministry within the DDR, which helps bring a socialist future to the nation. Volkskammer The Volkskammer (People's Chamber) is the third part of the Soviet Triumvirate of the DDR. It is the legislative body of the DDR, where elected representatives pass laws to aid members of their Bezirke (district) and to progress the national goal of communism. All elected representatives must be members of the SED in order to be allowed to run for position. Elections are held in districts for their representative from the SED to the Volkskammer. The Volkskammer has the power and duty to appoint the Ministerrat and the Staatsrat. Legislation The Ministerrat der DDR, Volkskammer, and the Staatsrat must approve every law passed in the DDR. These acts and laws affect every citizen in the DDR and any law passed at this high level of government is important enough to have the general populace informed about. Financial *'Income Tax:' 30% *'Total Income Taxes Collected:' $13,532,345,146.70 *'Total Expenses Over Time:' $13,222,672,791.16 **'Bills Paid:' $8,221,471,848.05 **'Purchases Over Time:' $5,001,200,943.11 *'Balance:' $309,672,355.54 Major Cities *''' Berlin, Hauptstadt der DDR' - Population: 36,000 *' Cottbus ' - Population: 8,000 *' Dresden ' - Population: 13,000 *' Erfurt ' - Population: 13,000 *' Frankfurt an der Oder''' - Population: 9,000 *''' Gera ' - Population: 8,000 *' Halle ' - Population: 13,000 *' Karl-Marx-Stadt ' - Population: 16,000 *' Leipzig ' - Population: 16,000 *' Magdeburg '- Population: 12,000 *' Neubrandenburg ' - Population: 9,000 *' Potsdam''' - Population: 9,000 *''' Rostock ' - Population: 11,000 *' Schwerin ' - Population: 11,000 *' Suhl''' - Population: 9,000 Foreign Relations One of the primary goals of the DDR government is to keep up high levels of relations with other nations in the world. In such light, the DDR makes it a priority to aid new nations and struggling governments in gaining basic materials and needs. Foreign Aid The DDR has received foreign aid from nations after the refounding of the nation in order to bring stability back to the region. Aid given or received due to membership of the NPO Bank and/or a member of the USSR will not be listed. *'NPO Bank:' $109,000,000 *'USSR State Bank:' $45,000,000 *'New Pacific Order Solidarity Plan:' $38,000,000 *'Individual Aid Given and Received Listed at DDR Foreign Aid.' International Agreements and Alliances Red Team Senate RedCommunist currently holds 14 senate votes for the Red Team. Economy For the main article see: Economy of the DDR The economics of the DDR can be seen as a communist approach to the distribution of wealth and materials. All public services are provided free of charge to the citizens of the nation such as health care and education. Basic needs of the human body are also provided free of charge such as food and housing. The major exports of the nation are gold and oil as basic resources. Infrastructure *'Buildings:' 5 Clinic, 5 Factory, 1 Harbor, 5 Bank, 1 Foreign Ministry, 5 Stadium, 1 Hospital, 5 School, 2 University, 5 Police Headquarters, 5 Church, 5 Intelligence Agency, 5 Labor Camp, 5 Missile Defense, 5 Satellite, 5 Border Wall (See: Berlin Wall), 5 Barracks *'National Economic Systems:' Autobahn, Social Security System, Staatliche Plankommission, Palast der Republik, Ministry of Science and Technology, Memorial to the Victims of Fascism and Militarism, Internet, Berliner Dom, Strategic Defense Initiative, Agriculture Development Program, Ministry of Industry, Republikanstalt von Katastrophe Hilfswerk, Humboldt-Universität, Ministry of Environmental Protection, Ministry of Health, Weapons Research Complex, Anti-Air Defensive System, Energiewerke Nuclear Organization, Interkosmos, Nationale Volksarmee Headquarters, Ministry of Science and Technology Annex, Ministerium für Staatssicherheit, Deutsche Film-Aktiengesellschaft, NSO International Military Base, National Civil Defense Program. *'Infrastructure:' 18,619.99 *'Material Industry:' Oil, Gold *'Heavy Industry:' None *'Literacy Rate:' 100.00% *'Technology:' 3,300.21 Trade Agreements The DDR values trade agreements with nations of a common interest. For Past Trade Agreements please see the Economy of the DDR. Nation: Goods *'EmericaY:' Coal, Rubber *'Cosmodia:' Iron, Lead *'Zonno:' Wheat, Fish *'Sedecim:' Cattle, Uranium *'Spain25:' Water, Lumber Culture The culture of the DDR is very much determined over three factors; the Germanic history, socialist ideals, and modernization. With a love for the arts to the latest computer technology, the DDR is on the cutting edge of the future. Demographical *'Primary Ethnic Group:' German *'Religion:' The SED has applied strict national laws on any State organized religious actively. Going in line with the thinking of Karl Marx, anyone is free to their own religious beliefs but organized religious communities are not supported in any way by the state. *'Happiness:' 88.96 Monetary Information: *'Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day:' $521.59 *'Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day:' $156.48 *'Avg. Net Daily Population Income:' $365.11 Population Information: *'Total Population:' 336,703 Civilians & Soldiers *'Population Per Mile:' 23.69 Citizens Per Mile *'Civilians:' 211,703 Civilians Land: 14,215.087 mile diameter *'Purchases/Sales/Gains:' 8,213.394 *'Modifiers:' 5,472.995 *'Natural Growth:' 528.699 *'Environment:' **'Environment Health:' 2.40 **'Global Radiation Levels:' 1.40 Television Education Holidays History The history of the DDR is a long and proud tradition. For the information on the former nation of the DDR, before dissolution, see the Historical DDR page. Secretary-General RedCommunist was one of the founding members of the New Pacific Order and after a long absence has come back to the alliance. In January, 2006, RedCommunist was nominated for the Alliance Council in the New Pacific Order and ran, but lost with 40 votes out of 164 total votes. On January 10, 2007, the DDR entered the Second Great War on the side of the NPO. In February, 2006, Secretary-General RedCommunist was nominated for the War Council in the New Pacific Order. Secretary-General RedCommunist lost in elections with 22 votes out of 149. RedCommunist was put into the position of Councilor in the NPO Council Pacifica when reforms occurred in the government structure of the NPO. RedCommunist did not run again for elections in May, 2007, and the nation of the DDR resigned from the NPO on May 1. The DDR was the founding nation of the alliance, which it does not hold current membership to, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. On June 20, 2007, the DDR resigned from the USSR and rejoined the NPO due to loyalty by the citizens of the DDR. RedCommunist once again ran for the Council but lost shortly before the Moldavi Rebellion occurred. During the civil war, RedCommunist stayed neutral, stating that both Emperors were at fault and both should step down. After the end of the civil war occurred, RedCommunist was publicly criticized for his stances against Emperor TrotskysRevenge. RedCommunist once again ran for a position on the Council of the NPO but failed to win. Party politics suggest that recent statements against the Emperor is to blame for this. RedCommunist assumed position of Commissar of Cultural Collectivism which is apart of the Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs but was forced to resign following internal issues. RedCommunist resigned with honor in position of Chekist inside the same organization. After a time period, RedCommunist was once again promoted to the position of Commissar of Cultural Collectivism to once again work on the culture and history of the NPO. The NVA was soon called up to fight in the Continuum-GPA War in which many brave DDR soldiers gave their lives for the defense of the New Pacific Order. After a period of time following the departure of Ivan Moldavi from the NPO, Sir Donald R. Deamon was appointed Director General of the Pacifican Commissariat of Internal Affairs but was soon removed due to political issues, much like the removal of the other Commissars Doppelganger and Mussolandia. On June 15, 2008, the DDR announced the beginning of the first Four Week Plan to help increase and boost the current state of the nation. On August 1, 2008, RedCommunist was once again elected to the Council of the NPO. During his time serving as a member, the NPO declared war on Mushroom Kingdom and entered the War of the First Coalition. Following an invasion of Fairy Land, the nation of Nova Ancona invaded and attacked the DDR. NVA troops crushed Nova Anconaian soldiers in battle, and with the face of certain defeat, on August 16, 2008, at 12:22 pm, EST, Nova Ancona launched nuclear weapons at the DDR. In response, General Secretary RedCommunist launched nuclear weapons on Nova Ancona. At the end of the war, the DDR had lost two cities from two separate nuclear attacks by Nova Ancona. Following the War of the First Coalition, on October 11, 2008, RedCommunist made public remarks against an Imperial Officer of the NPO was his a vote for his ejection came about. Although 75% was needed and only 73% was ever reach, RedCommunist resigned from the NPO. The period following that date, the DDR has been a nation without an alliance. Standing on its own to prove that the citizens of the DDR were resilient in the face of certain defeat. After several months, RedCommunist assisted Ivan Moldavi in the creation of the New Sith Order. After a period of inactivity, RedCommunist stepped down from the position of Sith Lord to Prophet of the Dark Side. Following a war with FEAR while in the New Sith Order, the DDR resigned the alliance citing differences in opinion when it came to domestic matters. For nearly two hundred days the DDR was without an alliance until it finally joined FEAR. The DDR is a current member state of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. Military on March in Ost Berlin.]] Total Active Military Forces: *'Infantry:' 100,000 *'Armored:' 10,000 *'Air:' 90 *'Naval:' 0 *'Cruise Missile:' 4 *'Nuclear Missiles:' 25 •'Total Casualties:' 1,000,000 Military Personnel, including 680,487 Infantry, have died defending the DDR and DDR interest abroad. •Defcon Level: 5 •Efficiency: 37.70 •Goal: The military forces of the DDR serve to protect the general populace and it's allies abroad. The Nationale Volksarmee acts as an international peacekeeping force. The NVA's goal is to carry out effective operations while taking no loss of life in the NVA forces. The NVA also wishes to see a low loss of life on the opposing side of the conflict for the DDR values all life, be they DDR citizens or not. Ministerium für Staatssicherheit •Active Agents: 800 •Threat Level: Low Berliner Mauer Conflicts The DDR is current at Defcon Level 5 with 25,000 infantry and 2,500 tanks deployed for ongoing peacekeeping operations and general defense of the nation. Second Great War Waged from 1/10/2007 - 1/24/2007 •'Phadetopia Casualties:' 3,200 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Jalisco Casualties:' 2,144 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Karma Casualties:' 1,056 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Repbulic Of Wickett Casualties:' 461 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Intrensia Casualties:' 900 Military Personnel and Citizens •'DDR Casualties:' 3,092 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Total Casualties:' 12,989 Military Personnel and Citizens Third Great War •'Republican Benelux Casualties:' 8,190 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Aeon Illuminate Casualties:' 7,094 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Megalomania Casualties:' 12,529 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Xenosia Casualties:' 9,749 Military Personnel and Citizens •'DDR Casualties:' 32,447 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Total Casualties:' 64,700 Military Personnel and Citizens The Alaskan Folly Waged from 4/21/2007 - 4/24/2007 •'Cheezistagn Casualties:' 4,342 Military Personnel and Citizens •'DDR Casualties:' 7,096 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Total Casualties:' 11,438 Military Personnel and Citizens Continuum-GPA War Waged from 2/13/2008 - 3/16/2008 •'Gallilei Casualties:' 161,733 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Republic of Akatra:' 294,428 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Cutty Sark:' 1,930 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Bertollopia:' 316,078 Military Personnel and Citizens •'DDR Casualties:' 637,444 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Total Casualties:' 1,412,123 Military Personnel and Citizens DDR Coup Waged from 4/01/08 - 4/01/08 •'County Doitzel:' 244 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Arseanistan:' 16 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Niaverna:' 17 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Nameless Land:' 154 Military Personnel and Citizens •'DDR Casualties:' 46 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Total Casualties:' 477 Military Personnel and Citizens War of the Coalition Waged from 08/15/2008 - 09/11/2008 •'Fairy land Casualties:' 9,671 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Nova Ancona:' 199,858 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Greenacres Casualties:' 134,429 Military Personnel and Citizens •'DDR Casualties:' 270,794 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Total Casualties:' 614,753 Military Personnel and Citizens NpO-\m/ War Waged from 01/27/10 - Present •'Death_Star Casualties:' 79,305 Military Personnel and Citizens •'AugustusWood:' 86,167 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Sheneneh Casualties:' 213,954 Military Personnel and Citizens •'DDR Casualties:' 591,160 Military Personnel and Citizens •'Total Casualties:' 970,386 Military Personnel and Citizens External links *The DDR Nation *What Killed the Revolution? Category:Nations Category:DDR Category:Leftism Category:Good Nation Pages